Uncovered
by KatieandLau
Summary: Katie's :
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

"Hey…they posted another cover" my sister Tayla informed me as she sat down on the opposite side of our grand-parents dining table with her mac,  
"that's great Tay…" I mumbled, not really listening to what she'd even said. I was to busy flicking through my notes on 'The History of Contemporary Dance' trying to gather up enough information to write out at the very minimum a two page essay. It was the middle of September and I'd just started my first couple of weeks at sixth form in Year 12 studying A-Level Dance, Media, Psychology and Art and Design and already I'd been over-loaded with work.

"Yeah…This time they've covered Animal by Neon Trees, but it's more acoustic that the usual, I like it. Do you think they'll mind if I YouTube convert?" I heard my sister reply; clearly she hadn't got the message that I was busy. I shifted my eyes up slightly away from my notepad and towards my sister,  
"I'm sure they'll be fine with that…If I watch this cover, will you go away?" I said impatiently, gesturing towards my work and trying to imply that I'm busy.

Straight away Tayla moved from her side of the table to mine, sliding her mac around with her. Sure enough as I pushed my notes aside and looked at the screen I saw that the browser was on YouTube and a paused video of my three best friends; Helen, Bex and Lauren were on the screen. I smiled a little as noticed they already had 52 likes in the space of an hour after posting – I know it isn't much compared to what the likes of Alyssa Bernal, Nina Nesbitt and other YouTube discovered stars get but it's a start. I remember when they first started out with this experiment and in the space of 4 weeks they got 2 likes and 4 dislikes from a troll.

I pressed play. My sister was right, their cover did sound good. I liked how they always had a structure to what they did, Helen would sometimes sing whatever verses followed the chorus and play the guitar, Bex would always open the song with the first and sometimes second verse and Lauren would have the bridges, pre-chorus's and things like that. I'm not going to lie but when I watched their first cover they posted, which if I remember correctly was _Irreplaceable _by Beyoncé; I thought the whole thing was a bad idea, it wasn't half as professional or developed as some of the other covers on YouTube and to be honest, I was kind of worried about some of the comments they'd get.

"Are you not proud of them?" Tayla exclaimed, sliding her laptop back so it was in front of her, "they've been working so hard with Max and it's clearly paying off…Their twitter page has like 3,098 followers now!" she informed me, seeming way too excited for no reason. Max was our older step-brother and officially he worked as a club promoter and a junior event planner around the central London area but when I told him about my friends starting a band he was more than happy to book them gigs at suitable events and then soon after, it just naturally happened that he began to play a manager-type role for them.

"Of course I'm proud; I'm just not a fan-girl obviously. They're my best friends" I laughed burying my head back into my fail of a Dance essay hoping that she'd take that as a polite way of me telling her to go away.  
"Well in that case, _friend_, Mitch has booked them in for an acoustic night in that RichMix place. You're obviously going to show your face aren't you?" she said continuing to bug me,  
"yes, yes, I'm going. Go away now…please" I huffed. Even though tomorrow night was Sunday and I should really be revising and getting homework done, there was no way I was going to miss my best friends gig.  
-

"Okay, up next we have a band made up of three girls and gathered their early fan base on YouTube, now with over 3,000 followers on their official account and around the same numbers on their personal accounts, I'd like you to give it up for Emerald Cove" Max cheered into the microphone as he hopped down from the small stage at the opposite end of the venue and disappeared somewhere onto the side-lines where the bar was.

Me and my sisters watched comfortably from one of the booths which was made up of two leather, brown sofas and a long glass coffee table. It gave us the best view of the packed out hall where a lot of people were standing on the dance floor, the bar, the dance floor – where quite a lot of people were standing and of course the stage. There was a warm cheer as I saw my three friends walk up the steps and onto stage.

"Hello, I'm Lauren…This is Helen…That's Bex and we're Emerald Cove. Er, we're going to start by singing one of our favourite songs by an artist called Kate Nash, you've probably heard of her, it's called Foundations" I heard Laurens voice echo around the space which felt so surreal, I'd been to a lot of the girls gigs but this was definitely the biggest. The likes of Rita Ora, Tinie Tempah and StooShe had all performed here – some of the best British artists who've all had radio plays and made chart topping music. None of us were stupid though, we knew that there was very little, if any chance of Emerald Cove making it big time, they'd been together since fourteen and even though they were amazing and had quite a steady fan-base, they'd just never got the big break they wanted.

"You see the bald guy by the bar…He's from Polydor Records" Tayla whispered into my ear as we watched the girls do their thing. My eyes scanned the bar until I spotted a shiny head which belonged to an older looking man in a suit, I couldn't read his expression – was he impressed or was he not? Either way, I was impressed, they sounded brilliant…this was definitely their best performance by far.

Eventually, after some Avril Lavigne, Kate Nash, Jessie J and Adele covers, the girls' hour and a half slot was over and a wavy haired, indie looking guy wearing a beanie stepped onto stage. I wasn't usually one to be rude but I couldn't be bothered to sit around and listen to him, all I wanted to do was run backstage and see my friends.  
-

"Ah well done! You'se were amazing!" I gasped as I ran up the stairs which lead to the _**'Performers Only' **_room which looked down onto the rest of the venue. It was obvious the girls were still on a high, they still hadn't bothered to sit down in any of the leather armchairs or take advantage of the chocolate fountain, "thanks Katie" Helen laughed as I reached the three of them.

"I definitely think that was the best set we've done so far…I think, everyone seemed to like it, how did it sound from the crowd?" Bex asked me curiously, even though she was looking at Lauren who didn't seem as excited as the other two.  
"I promise you, it sounded great…Everyone down there loved it" I reassured them, slowly edging towards the chocolate fountain. There was a silence between us for a little while, which sort of worked in my advantage and I shoved a chocolate covered strawberry into my mouth, trying my hardest not to let any of it drop onto my shirt.

"But great isn't good enough clearly, is it? We've been described as 'great' by people for ages and we're getting no where" Lauren finally said, I wasn't sure whether it was my place to answer that statement or not, so I shoved another strawberry into my mouth.  
"It's just patience Lau…Something will come up" Bex said so unconvincingly that it was obvious she didn't even believe herself, "we've been patient for about four years now" Lauren scoffed leaning on the table that I was scoffing my face at.

I wondered to myself if this would be a good time to tell them about _Polydor Records, _"Well…Tayla was telling me that there are scouts here from Polydor? They might be interested" I shrugged helpfully. Helen frowned at the other two and looked at me,  
"are you sure?" she asked confused,  
"Yeah…that bald guy at the bar…down there" I said, leaning over the balcony to point him out.  
"That's weird, Max usually warns us if there's a talent scout at one of our gigs" Bex stated, squinting harder at the guy sitting at the bar, "Hey! I know him! I've seen him at loads of press conferences for people like Selena Gomez, Nicola Roberts and Snow Patrol" Bex gasped excitedly as the other two girls ran to her side to take a look. Their faces were lit up with excitement.  
"Oh my god girls, this could finally be our break!" Lauren giggled as the three of them stood there with smiles from ear to ear.

Just then Max appeared at the top of the stairs, with my other older brother Mitch and Tayla, his face was happy but at the same time had a guilty expression that I only picked up because he was my brother and of course I knew him better than the other three girls.  
"W-Well done girls, that was great" Max said as he made his way towards Helen, Lauren and Bex. I decided to give them some space and went over to join Mitch and Tayla,  
"So, did the guy from Polydor approach Max?" I asked them with a smile, Mitch slowly shook his head, "apparently not…He walked past Max without saying a word". My heart dropped.

"They're going to be so disappointed…" I sighed looking over my shoulder at the three of them,  
"Well that's why Max didn't tell them so they didn't get to dis-heartened or anything" Tayla replied, "it sounds cruel but what the don't know won't hurt them" she added.

_Shit! _Nobody told me they weren't suppose to know…I glanced back over at them and then at Mitch and Tayla, "true…" I managed to croak. Max will not be happy when he finds out…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

"So…Did you get any offers or approaches on Sunday?" I asked awkwardly as I joint Bex, Helen and Lauren at the common room table and pulled out my Psychology folder. We were the only ones in the Sixth Form common room since everyone else who were usually in our free lessons were sat upstairs in the library. "No…Surprise, surprise" Lauren scoffed, keeping her eyes on the screen of her mobile. I still couldn't help but feel guilty about the girls being in such a disappointed mood, if I hadn't of told them about a Polydor talent scout being at the gig, they wouldn't have even known.

"Look girls, I don't know if Max told you but I wasn't suppose to let you know about the scout…It's kind of my fault you're feeling crappy this morning" I sighed not knowing what else to say,  
"That's not the point though Katie, the point is whether you told us or not, that talent scout still wouldn't have wanted us…it just feels like all this hard work is for nothing sometimes" Bex explained with a shrug. I wasn't too sure what to say because I couldn't emphasise with them, out of the four of us I was definitely the least ambitious. Okay, so I had dreams of becoming a professional dancer or songwriter but I never actually dared to follow them because I knew they wouldn't happen – I'd quickly accepted the fact that the closest thing I'd get to a song writer is writing the specials on the chalk board of the local café.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter…It's not like…" Helen began to say before the common room doors slammed open and a very familiar face unfortunately walked in. Nathan Sykes. My recently turned ex-boyfriend. Quickly, I shifted my eyes away from him and pretended that I wasn't bothered,  
"It's not like what?" I asked Helen, waiting for her to finish her sentence – it was obvious she could sense my awkwardness, "…not like it's the end of the world" she eventually said.

"Hi Bex, Lauren, Helen" Nathan smiled smugly as he sat on the sofas with his best-friend Tom just a few metres away from our table. _Oh how mature, _I thought to myself. Ever since we broke up he'd been doing things to bug me and get on my nerves and I wasn't sure why, it wasn't like I broke up with him, he'd broke up with me towards the end of the summer, probably because he'd got what he came for.

"Hi…" Bex finally answered awkwardly since the other two girls had refused to reply,  
"I heard you'se had a gig the other night, did it go well?" he asked, it was obvious he wasn't being genuine – he was taking the piss, he always took the piss out of the fact that the three of them had formed a band. Everybody went quiet. "Have you not got a burger to sell or something?" I quickly said, jumping to my friends' defence – but obviously making fun of the fact that Nathan worked in Burger King was a big mistake since I worked in Greggs down the local highroad.

"Who knows, but we all know you _definitely _have sausage rolls to tend to" he smirked, leaning his arm on the back of the sofa and twisting round a little further to face me. I opened my mouth about to say something and then realised the implied meaning behind the joke and frowned. Disgusting.  
"It's okay Katie, y'know I love you" he winked patronisingly; I turned to the girls and rolled my eyes,  
"I'm going…Go on Skype or something tonight?" I said giving a half smile as I stood up and headed towards the door, "Yeah…see you" Lauren called after me still looking down at her phone.  
-

"I can't believe Nathan was that crude today" Bex gagged on the other side of the computer screen,  
"he's a mug" I falsely laughed, rolling my eyes, "who cares about him?" The four of us were having our usual 6 O'clock-ish four-way conversation on Skype, I glanced at the screen, Lauren was propped against her bedroom wall with the light of her TV shining on her face, Helen was on her computer chair with her guitar and Bex was in her living room or something also watching TV. I was sat at the dining table, with the same Contemporary Dance essay in front of me – still only four lines written.

"Anyway" I exclaimed, wanting to take my mind off of Nathan, "I heard Max found another gig for you guys, do you know when and where it is?" I asked,  
"At Koko in Camden on Friday…We're support acts this time apparently" Lauren answered unenthusiastically,  
"well that's quite a big deal?" I exclaimed pretty excited, "who for?"  
"DJ AfroDuck" Helen replied bluntly, "Oh…" I smiled trying to mask my amusement. I'd never heard of DJ AfroDuck but he definitely didn't sound like he'd have the same target audience as Emerald Cove.

"…It's better than nothing but we've been support acts before, nobody even listened. They all wandered around and went outside for fags" Bex voice said coming through my laptop speakers, "we need something new…something different, we sing the same covers and have the same set _all _the time" Helen admitted. It was true. Ever since the girls had kick-started the band, they played the same songs whenever they had gigs: _Chasing Pavements, Foundations, Naturally, Rolling in the Deep, Sex on Fire, Turning Tables, Hey Soul Sister and Your Song.  
_  
"To be honest I think we should just give up completely" Lauren abruptly said causing the rest of us to go silent, "don't get me wrong it was good while we lasted but we're just not as good as the other bands we're up against…who have like the same kind of audience as us" she continued. Bex and Helen gave _mhm's _and _yeah's _in reply. It was obvious they knew Lauren was right but didn't want to give up. "That's true…" Helen said quietly. The guilty feeling I got the other night at RichMix kicked back in when I remembered the whole reason they were disappointed was because of me,  
"Well you may as well go for this gig…What's there too lose?" I suggested as positively as I could,  
"more dignity, hope and time?" Lauren answered bluntly.

Another silence.  
But that's when it hit me.

"Girls don't take this the wrong way but maybe it's time you started to write like…your own stuff? Like proper artists do?" I suggested nervously, not knowing how they'd take it, "I'm not saying you're not proper singers but maybe that way your fans and other people will sort of know what type of stuff you _actually _sing?" I finished scribbling random flowers onto the front of my folder.  
"That isn't a bad idea!" Helen exclaimed to my relief,  
"no it isn't…We never perform anything apart from covers" Bex agreed. I smiled, finally braving to look at their expressions on my screen and I was glad to see that both Helen and Bex looked happy and Lauren looked optimistic – she wasn't smiling but I could tell she was thinking about it.

"I like what you're saying but we can't write to save our lives, the best we've got is Helen who can put chords together as fast as anything but who wants to listen to a four minute guitar solo?" she debated, for once I could say that she actually had a point and wasn't just being purposely negative. I flicked through my Sixth Form notepad to the back and glanced at some of the lyrics I'd experimented with in class, there was nothing special there but I knew I owed it to them.

"Girls…" I said slowly, not giving myself a chance to think myself out of it, the three of them looked up at their computer screens to show they were listening, "if I get you a song by Wednesday, will you perform it at this gig at Koko, post it on your YouTube and then if nothing happens…you can break-up or do whatever it is your planning to do" I said trying to sound 100% sure when honestly I was just bluffing and thinking on my feet. There was another silence.

"…You'd do that?" Helen said sounding a little excited, "I mean, it's not too much for you is it, are you sure you can write…I'll help you with the guitar chords and stuff" she offered, not being able to hide her smile. To be truthful I think she was just more pleased that there was another option besides the band having to split up, I gave a nod, "Sure…it's nothing".

_.? _

I slumped down in my chair as I listened to my Psychology teacher talk about experiences and neurons and everything I just couldn't be bothered to listen to. It was Tuesday afternoon, Period 5 which meant I had just a few hours to go until I had to have a completed song that was up to standard delivered to my friends, ready to rehearse and perform.  
Progress so far? Nothing.

I stared at my psychology book and then at my song book, neither of them were something I wanted to be looking at. If I had it my way, I'd just want to be tucked up in bed asleep. Suddenly the classroom door swung open and I heard a voice that made my day 100x worse, "sorry I'm late miss…I was talking to…a teacher", I gave a sideways glance in the direction of the voice and saw Nathan and he was heading towards me, well more specifically, the empty seat beside me. I gave a mental groan and put my head down on the table.

"Cheer up, might never happen" he teasingly said as he pulled the chair out and started unpacking his things, "it just did" I stated coldly not bothering to lift my head. Even without looking at him I could still see his smug, big-headed grin and his patronising stare pointing in my direction,  
"why so depressed, ugly?" he asked casually, _charming_.  
"Well…I don't understand a_ny _of this and I have to write a song for the girls because I promised to but now I've realised I'm just not good enough" I whispered defeated, lifting my head and giving him an unentertained look.

"Song writing? I song write, kind of…I could help, what do you have so far" he said, seeming genuinely interested. I passed him my notebook, "nearly finished!" I cheered sarcastically – but just quiet enough for nobody else to hear. He stared at the blank page confused before laughing, "wow, Ed Sheeran in the making!" he teased. I rolled my eyes and pulled the pad off of him, I know he was joking but I wasn't in the mood what so ever.

"Hey wait, I'm joking…" he said lightly grabbing my hand, to stop me from pulling away the pad, "I said I'll help so I'll help, when's it got to be done by?"  
"Tonight…I promised to have it to them by tomorrow " I sighed pulling my hand away,  
"Tonight it is then. I'll meet you at yours at seven…I like two sugars in my tea, you should know that" he smirked raising an eyebrow. _Smug bastard… _

But at the same time I wanted to smile, I wasn't going to let him see that though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

"I forgot that you're idea of meeting me at seven means you'll see me at half eight the earliest" I giggled as I lead Nathan into the living room and sat on the sofa, gesturing towards the clock on the wall which now read _8.33. _Nathan sat down beside me with his hands in his lap,  
"sorry…traffic" he smiled innocently, I rolled my eyes and picked my notebook up from besides my feet, "I'm genuinely stuck…Never thought I'd hear myself say this but I need your help" I joked pretending to act all serious. I hate to admit it and I know it's wrong but it was kind of nice to be around him again, ever since the break-up the only thing we'd been doing that involved one another was trying to piss the other one off. It was nice to just have the house to ourselves.

"It's no wonder you haven't found any inspiration…you're sitting in a silent room" he laughed pulling out his iPod and unplugging the headphones so it'd play out loud, "let's see what we've got here…" he mumbled, scrolling down the list of songs. There was a silence but it wasn't uncomfortable, it was nice. "How about some Lady Gaga?" he grinned playfully as 'Marry the Night' started to play,  
"I don't think so…Next!" I laughed,  
"The Killers?"  
"Eh…"  
"Beyoncé?"  
"Amazing…but not for what we're doing"  
"Rebecca Black?" he shrugged. I raised an eyebrow and stared at him, "I'm joking!" he exclaimed playfully pushing my arm causing me to lean slightly away from him. I leaned across him and took his iPod so that I could get a look, "some of the crap you have on here…" I said disgusted as I scrolled down seeing 'Elephant' and 'Broken Heels' by Alexandra Burke.

As I continued to scroll I could feel his eyes on me and it was getting a little bit weird, I could tell things were about to go from fun to slightly awkward, I tried to carry on like I didn't notice.  
"You're so beautiful…" he randomly said, I stopped scrolling down the song list and scoffed, "random…" He shuffled in closer to me so that our shoulders were pretty much touching, "no you are, I took advantage of that last time round, I didn't realise" he said. As cheesy as it was, I couldn't help but smile – we'd only been apart from a little while and it was obvious I'd missed him a lot, even if I wasn't going to admit it anytime soon, "so, the song…" I said slowly, changing the subject.

_"You're insecure, don't know what for…"  
_My phone shouted at me from somewhere underneath a pillow as I sat up and groaned, I squinted at the screen and noticed it was Helen, what did she want at this time? Whatever the time was exactly…  
"Hello?" I croaked, "Rise and Shine sleeping ugly! Where the hell are you?" she charmingly replied as I sat up and realised I was on the living room sofa,  
"What time is it?" I yawned rubbing my eyes. It seemed like I had only been asleep for a few minutes, "half seven…you said you'd pick us up early so we can practice the song you've written for us before registration, remember?" she said sounding slightly worried by the fact that I hadn't remembered. _Shit. _"Oh…yeah, right…I'll be 10 minutes…don't worry" I yawned again before hanging up. Fuck my life, not only was I running late but I still hadn't written the song.

I turned and looked at Nathan who'd fallen asleep lying behind me, although Helens phone call had seemed to have woken him up. I wonder if my Nan or Grandad had noticed when they came in last night. I was in trouble if they did.  
"You've got to go" I quickly said, "wow good morning to you too!" he smiled sarcastically sitting up. It wasn't that I regretted him staying because there was nothing to regret, sure we hugged and kissed but it didn't go any further, I was just pissed that I didn't realise he probably had no intentions of helping me finish the song and I didn't notice sooner. I ignored his sarcasm and walked into the kitchen to get myself a bottle of water from the fridge and noticed a note on the fridge.

**Tayla & Kate,  
Left £110 by the boiler, get dinner & ****ESSENTIALS ****until  
Nan and Grandad come home on Sunday. They visited friends in  
Wales for a couple of days. Katie –serious words when I see you next.  
Go to school, be good  
- Max **

I scoffed and ripped the note of the fridge, who did he think he was – my father? He didn't even live at my grand parents' house with us; he had a girlfriend and apartment all of his own…suppose he just came to check up on us. I wandered back into the living room to see Nathan putting his jacket and shoes on, "you need a lift home?" I said after swallowing water, he shook his head, "Jay's coming to get me…" I should've guessed, one of his many male bitches. We both made our way to the front door and he stepped out onto the porch,  
"Katie, I really am sorry…about everything lately" he shrugged with his hands in his pockets,  
"I know you are" I replied with a downwards smile. As much as I liked him, I couldn't act like a _complete_ push-over.  
"Sorry we didn't get time to do the song either…"  
"It's fine…"  
"Look I was thinking, maybe we could give the whole thing another go? Y'know, just so we can say we tried" he said not sounding too bothered whether I said yes or no. Silence again.  
"I'll see you in school" I sighed slowly shutting the door as he walked away. But as soon as the door was closed fully I regretted it, for fuck sakes.

However, _that's _when it hit me. A song, finally!

"Bloody hell Katie, you're driving like a mad person today!" Lauren screeched with her teeth clenched as I jumped my third red light this morning,  
"I had to overdose on coffee…I didn't get much sleep last night" I simply explained as we pulled into the school grounds and drove towards the sixth form car park.  
"Why were you up so late? Even when you do have late nights, you never over sleep" Bex quizzed. Wow what was this, an episode of Sherlock Holmes. I just gave a shrug as I lifted the clutch and parked the car before climbing out and going round to open the boot for the girls to get their bags.

"So…the song, where is it?" Bex grinned excitedly,  
"let's just wait until we get into the music room, shall we?" Lauren laughed lightly, "It's no use to us out here". The four of us walked across the glass towards the main entrance of the building, it was surprisingly busy for this time of day and I noticed a lot of other sixth former cars driving into the grounds, including Jay McGuiness's, automatically I sped up my walking and made a B-line for the entrance we were heading towards anyway but it was clearly too late.

"Ooh Helen, look! There's Jay" Lauren chimed teasingly as she gave the passing car an over-dramatic, theatrical wave, "stop!" Helen blushed elbowing Lauren. She gave a quick sideways smile as Jay and Nathan passed where we had now stopped and beeped the horn. It was cute, Helen had liked Jay for a while now – probably a little bit before Nathan and I had started dating but she was never sure about his actual feelings, he was a quite boy. Sure, he always spoke to her…probably more than he spoke to the rest of us but at the same time it was still easy for the answer to sway either way.

"I don't understand why you just don't ask him out!" Bex stated as she pulled open the entrance letting the three of us walk through first, "because that's just awkward and embarrassing…let's drop it" Helen replied as we began to walk towards the first practice room in the music corridor. The school was quiet, a perfect time to rehearse. It was always awkward when people tried to listen in.  
-

"But if you look a little closer, I still leave but all I really want is you, to stare outside my window , throwing pebbles, screaming _I'm in love with you_" Bex spoke reading the lyrics off of the paper I'd handed her. I snatched it away and handed it to Helen.  
"Before you guys cringe or knock it, can we at least put it to guitar…it might change your minds" I sighed as Helen began humming and jotting down different chords or whatever you call them.

Lauren leant against the piano and admired herself in the slim mirror that was fixed against the wall of the practice room, "so, what _did _you get up to last night other than write the song? We were waiting for you to get on Skype but you didn't show up" she questioned glancing at me.  
"Well…I obviously wrote the song…after a little inspiration and I hung out with Nath" I shrugged trying to deliver the news as casually as possible but it was obvious the three of them had all traded awkward stares and were frowning in my direction.

"Nath as in Nathan?" Bex questioned turning up her nose,  
"I don't know any other Nathans" I tried to joke sliding onto the window ledge. It was obvious they didn't find it the slightest bit funny because the room still remained silent and tense.  
"…What did he say?" Lauren asked bluntly, not taking her eyes off the reflection in the mirror,  
"Well we talked and stuff, that's all. He wanted for us to get back together"  
"You didn't do it though, did you?" she snapped, pretty much looking down at me as if she knew the answer already.

"No I didn't but what the fuck? What's it you if I did?" I frowned,  
"What's it to me? Oh I don't know, when he _left _you at one o'clock in the morning in the middle of London because he found a better girl to go out with, who came to pick you up?" she pretty much yelled, "That's right it was me! And who were the only ones there for you when he decided to ditch you at a house party for his mates…even though you'd blanked us all night?" she continued,  
"You guys, but-" I tried to argue,  
"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner! That's right it was us!" Lauren interrupted. Why was she being like this? Like seriously, what the fuck? I wasn't impressed that the other two hadn't stepped in to be supportive either.

"Y'know what, I thought I could rely on you three at least to be supportive considering how much I supported you and your crappy band…Without me, you wouldn't have my brother managing you and getting you gigs and you wouldn't have a song to perform on Friday. Well I'll tell you what, let me know how being support for DJ-fucking-Afro Duck goes for you, because I'm not going…clearly I'm too much of a drag for you'se…You can fuck your shitty gig" I yelled back before storming out of the practice room and letting the door slam behind me.

I wasn't actually sure of where I was going and I didn't really care either, I just needed to get out.


End file.
